When We Were Younger
by IamAwriterYAY
Summary: Emma was being stubborn after Regina told her not to touch anything, of course she touched a potion and dropped it when Regina yelled, "Don't touch that!" Turns out the potion was a under aging spell. That well makes you become as young as you were right before you lost all your innocence. That just happened to be the age of 15. For both of them. Now you know click the blue title.
1. Chapter 1

Henry walked inside his mother's vault to watch his other mother practice magic. He stepped down the stairs in time to hear his mother yell, "Emma, don't touch that!"

He peeked around the corner and saw Emma drop an orange potion or something . Suddenly, orange smoke gathered around both of his mothers and they collapsed. Henry pulled out his phone and dialed the only one that might be able to help him... Rumplestilskin.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

 _God my head. Where am I?_

I look around as for any clues as of my whereabouts, but I come across a blonde that seems to be waking up as well. I quickly grab a dagger of some sort that was conveniently lying on a nearby table. I regrettably jump up and double over in pain because of my head. As I recover I move to a corner in the small room.

"W-Who are you..." I stutter pointing the dagger towards the mysterious blonde.

"Wha- who the fuck are you!" The blonde yelled back.

"I asked you first!" I took a step foward dagger still pointing towards her, the blonde seemingly unfazed didn't move back.

"I'm Emma Swan." She looked me directly in the eye.

"I'm Regina...Regina Mills." I slowly lower my weapon.

"Now that we have introductions out the way. Why am I here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. How old are you?" I ask.

"15 and you?" She responds.

"I'm 15 as well." I say.

"Well, I think we should get out of here before we get hurt." She says.

"No one dares to hurt the queen's daughter. She'd send guards immediately to slay them." I fold my arms.

"Whatever, all I know is that I'm going with or without you. So, shall we, Princess Regina?" She holds out her hand.

I nod, tuck the dagger in my belt and take her hand.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Emma and Regina walked around town for a bit until they found a small dinner.

"Granny's breakfast and bed. Hmm... sounds good to me. How about you?" Emma gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze and Regina nodded in approval.

They walked into the dinner Emma first with Regina shyly behind, hands still intertwined.

Emma chose a booth in the back and Regina following suit.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, can I take your order?" The brunette said not looking up from her pad.

"Yeah, we'll take two shakes one vanilla and one chocolate. Oh, and a large side of fries." Emma smiled and Regina gave her a confused look.

Finally, Ruby, looked up from her pad, "Will that be all?" She smiled.

"Yep, unless Regina here wants something else." Emma looked towards Regina.

Regina looked down shyly and shook her head no.

"Regina...hmm...are you two new in town?" Ruby eyed the blonde somewhat suspiciously.

"Yeah, what's it to ya." Emma's expression changed from kind to stern in a quick second.

"And you are?" Ruby challenged.

"Emma Swan." Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Holy- I'll be right back." Ruby scurried off to talk to a brunette with a pixie cut hairstyle.

Emma turned her attention back to Regina who was making an origami swan with the napkin on the table.

"Here." Regina used her magic to make the swan fly towards Emma.

"What the fuck! 'Gina how'd you do that?" Emma asked.

"It's Regina and I just used magic is all." Regina shot her a look.

"Magic? You realize that stuff isn't real, right?" Emma played with the swan.

"Yes it is." Regina said and Emma brushed her off, "Here I'll prove it." Regina used her magic to make the 'wet floor' sign disappeared and an old man with a cane seemingly walking towards the bathrooms and slipped.

"Ahahaha, okay, okay I believe you now. So, what can you do?" Emma asked.

"Not much. My mother has dark magic so I was born with it, but never taught how to use it. She fears I'll be stronger than her. I don't like to use it though because they ways my mother use it are bad. I don't want to be anything like her." Regina rambled a bit, "Sorry... I didn't mean to ramble."

"No, no it's fine. I like hearing your voice." Emma reassured her and Regina blushed.

"Well isn't this just so sweet," Regina looked back down and Emma turned her head towards the stranger.

"Way to ruin the moment old man." Emma gave him a look.

"Well, dearie, as appealing as the name ''old man' is I'd rather be called, Mr. Gold or Rumplestilskin." He smiled.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope, ya'll liked this chapter. I'm already working on the next. For it to be posted I need at least 1 review. I'm hoping to make this a somewhat long fanfiction. SwanQueen of course with mentions of Snow/Charming, Robin/Regina, Regina/Hook, Emma/Hook, Emma/Ruby. Also next chapter I'm going to give her a nickname. Comment some suggestions, but if they suck I'll make one up myself. 😊 Byeeee R &R please. xoxo -Lex**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on _When We Were Younger:_

 _"Well isn't this just so sweet," Regina looked back down and Emma turned her head towards the stranger._

 _"Way to ruin the moment old man." Emma gave him a look._

 _"Well, dearie, as appealing as the name ''old man' is I'd rather be called, Mr. Gold or Rumplestilskin." He smiled._

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

"Dude, I don't really care what your name is and frankly I'm sure Regina doesn't either." I said and Regina quickly glanced at me then looked back down.

"Ah, Regina, yes. I suggest you both come with me so we can get this all sorted out before Cora comes back." Gold responded.

 _He's lying... I think Cora is Regina's mother by that look she has on her face right now, but Cora isn't coming for Regina._

"Y-You know my m-mother." Regina questioned.

"Of course and she's looking for you." He responds.

"Regina don't trust him. He's lying." I whisper.

"How do you know that?" She whispers back.

"It's sort of my super power. Being able to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth." I shrug.

"And why should I trust you, we just met?" She looks at me questioningly.

"I don't know. I just know it's better than trusting some random creep who just walks up and says he knows Cora, that's your mother, right?" She nods to prove my suspicions and gives a slight giggle.

"Okay, you realize I can hear you both. You're horrible at whispering." Rumplestilskin says.

"Alright here are your orders. Two milkshakes, one chocolate, one vanilla, and a larger side of fries." Ruby pops out from no where.

"Thank you..." Regina says, her voice barley above a whisper still looking down.

"No problem," Ruby waves over the pixie haircut lady, "This is Mary-Margret. She is the town's acting mayor. She has offer to let y'all bunk at her apartment for a bit."

"A-Apart-Arpat-Apartment. What's that?" Regina finally lifted her head.

Mary smiled kindly, "Apartment and it's like a smaller house inside a tall building."

"Okay, we'll talk to you after we finish eating." I pushed the chocolate milkshake towards Regina and put the fries in the middle of us.

Mary nods and guides everyone away from our booth including 'Rumple pain in the ass'.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So you take a fry, dip it in you milkshake and pop it on your mouth. Like so..." Emma took a fry from the plate in the middle of the table, dipped it in her vanilla shake, and put it in her mouth, "Trust me this is the shit!"

Regina slowly got her fry and followed suit, but in her chocolate shake. Her eyes widened in amazement, "This is absolutely delightful. Why don't we have this in the Enchanted Forest?"

Emma laughed as they finished her meal, Emma gave Regina the instructions to follow her to the restroom 2 minutes after she left.

Emma got up and Regina drunk the rest of her milkshake. Two minutes passed she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.

Gold, Mary, and Ruby were still talking.

She got up and went towards the restroom. Emma grabbed her hand and the left through the back exit.

"Hey guys...," Ruby started.

"What?"

"They're gone..." Ruby pointed towards the empty booth.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

"Weren't we supposed to talk to Mary-Margret, and shouldn't we go back to pay, and don't we need to go to the apartment, and-" Emma took hold of my hands.

"Hey, we don't need them. You and me were taken together, so we have to stay together. Don't trust anyone except me. All we need is each other. Okay?" Emma smiled.

"Okay, but it is getting late. Where are we going to sleep?" I looked at the now somewhat dark sky.

"I guess you are right. Hm I guess we could go back..." Emma started.

"Hey, there y'all are." Ruby ran up to us.

"We have questions!" I accidentally blurted, "...sorry."

"It's fine. We know you have questions. If you come with us we will explain everything. I promise." Ruby smiled.

I look at Emma to see whether or not to trust Ruby. Emma put her arm out in front of me in attempt to show protection, "We'll come, but don't try anything or I'll beat your ass."

"Great..." Ruby walked ahead of us, "Well, come on, we don't have all night."

With that statement Emma and I walked alongside Ruby to Mary-Margret's so-called 'apartment.'

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

As Emma, Regina, and Ruby walked towards the apartment Emma got lost in her thoughts.

 _This is so so odd...hmm...that Regina girl is... she's something else._ Emma smiled to herself. For the first time since she'd been with Regina she really looked at her.

 _She has long brunette hair that stops around her lower back, hazel eyes, beautiful long eyelashes, equivalent and perfect eyebrows, her voice is soft and somewhat high pitched. Her clothes hang off her body a bit as if they were made for someone older and a little thicker. Her smile...good her smile is so pretty. She is so nice and so responsible. Definitely not a rule breaker. She has cussed. She's so good...and I'm not. Well now I have to make a rebel out of her._

Regina glanced at Emma and flashed her a warm smile that melted Emma's heart. Emma smiled back and let out a small giggle. Ruby looked back at the two teens and rolled her eyes. They all turned the corner and walked into Mary-Margret's apartment building.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. Hehehe so I've come up with the perfect nickname, but since we didn't get to the apartment in this chapter it'll have to wait until chapter 3 which will be up later today or tomorrow. Anyway, I needed 1 review last chapter how about 2 for chapter 2. 😊 Thx R &R and give me story suggestions, please. -Lex**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on _When We Were Younger:_

 ** _She has long brunette hair that stops around her lower back, hazel eyes, beautiful long eyelashes, equivalent and perfect eyebrows, her voice is soft and somewhat high pitched. Her clothes hang off her body a bit as if they were made for someone older and a little thicker. Her smile... God her smile is so pretty. She is so nice and so responsible. Definitely not a rule breaker. She hasn't cussed. She's so good...and I'm not. Well now I have to make a rebel out of her. (P.S. quick a/n I see Regina as Rowan Blanchard when she is 15)_**

 _Regina glanced at Emma and flashed her a warm smile that melted Emma's heart. Emma smiled back and let out a small giggle. Ruby looked back at the two teens and rolled her eyes. They all turned the corner and walked into Mary-Margret's apartment building._

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

The trio walked into the Charming's apartment. Regina looked around curiously and Emma flopped on one of the chairs in the living room.

"There you two are...so I guess you have questions. We don't have all the answers, but I do know some stuff." Mary-Margret walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"So let's start with what happened to you. You were practicing magic with Regina in her vault an-" Snow stopped as the light flicked off and Regina shrieked.

"Sorry..." Regina said, her face coated with a dark blush, as she switched the light back on.

Emma laughed then patted the seat next to her and Regina sat down.

 **2 hours after explaining and Regina messing with things**

Regina was half asleep and half awake leaning on Emma's shoulder. Mary-Margret just explained what happened to them and then told them that Regina could stay with Emma in her room.

"Okay...so..night." Emma got up from her spot on the couch and lead Regina by hand to what she guessed was her room.

"I guess these are my clothes, so I can lend you something to wear?" Emma offered.

"Yes please." Regina said as she fiddle with her long hair.

Emma tosses Regina a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They get changed and get into the covers.

"Knock, knock." Mary-Margret said as she cautiously opened the door.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I was wondering if y'all would be up to going shopping tomorrow seeing as though you don't really have much to wear." Mary-Margret smiled.

"I'm down, you?" Emma looked at Regina who nodded.

"Great, goodnight." Mary-Margret closed the door.

 **1:00 a.m.**

"Hey, you sleep?" Emma asked while facing the wall.

"No... sleeping just doesn't seem possible right now." Regina sighed.

"Wanna go for a walk since we probably won't be getting any sleep tonight?" Emma suggested.

"Sure. That seems beneficial." Regina said sitting up in the bed, "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Of course, Princess." Emma winked.

Emma got some clothes and went into the restroom to change, while Regina looked for something to wear and changed in the room.

When Emma got out the restroom she was wearing her hair in a messy bun, faded black jeans, a white low cut tank top, with a red, black and white plaid shirt tied around her waist, and Versace black ankle boots.

Regina had her hair in a long messy ponytail and was wearing a Bella black lace scallop top by Tobi, white jean short shorts and black 'n white vans.

"Nice outfit." Commented Regina.

"Thanks, and you found that in my closet?" Emma questioned.

"Couldn't find anything my taste so I looked at the thin book of pictures and changed some of your clothes to match said taste." Regina smiled.

"Well alright then. Let's smoke this joint." Emma clapped as Regina gave her a confused look, "I mean let's go..."

And with that the quietly walked downstairs and out the apartment building into the cool midnight air.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

As we walked outside I realized we didn't really have plan as to where to go so I asked Regina where she felt like going.

"Hm...Mrs. Mary-Margret gave me a thin paper book saying there are some stables not to far from here. Can you ride?"

"Me and a horse riding? Ha, no. Can you?" I responded.

"Yes I love to. Would you like me to teach you?" Regina asked.

"I'll probably regret this, but sure I'd love to learn from you." I gave her my best lopsided smile and she giggled.

We walked past the apartment complex, past the clock tower, past Granny's, past the entrance to the forest, and straight to the stables.

"Daisy-Mae..." I read the name tag of the first horse I saw.

"Huh?" She asked as she went to the riding gear section.

"That's the name of the horse... Daisy-Mae."

"Do you fancy that one?" Regina walked back towards me handing me a white helment.

"I don't know... I guess it's fine."

Regina unlocked the stable door for Daisy and put the reins on her.

"We are riding bareback." She smiled as she lead Daisy outside.

"What, isn't that like dangerous?"

"It is frowned upon, but when you have established an emotional connection with your horse then you can read each other. It's only dangerous when you try to control your horse. By letting your horse guide you then you will be safe." She cupped her hands to boost me up. I was hesitant at first, but I eventually caved.

Regina told me to slide back a bit then she hot on in front of me taking the reins in her hands.

"Hold on to me." She said as she started trotting.

"Tighter, Emmy, I'm going to speed up now."

And speed up she did, she did indeed.

 **A/N:** **Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still looking for two more reviews so let me know y'all are still reading! So the nickname is going to be Reggie and Princess for Regina and for Emma it will be Emmy and Renegade. Fun fact my horse's name in real life is Daisy-Mae. Of course she isn't mine, but the school I go to owns her. Andddd another fun fact is that my aunt calls me The Renegade. Okii R &R and PM me if you have any questions or comments. 😊 Byeee**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on _When We Were_ Yo _unger_ :

 _Hold on to me." She said as she started trotting._

 _"Tighter, Emmy, I'm going to speed up now."_

 _And speed up she did, she did indeed._

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Woo who who!" Emma yelled as she held onto Regina's waist.

"I take it you are having fun." Regina laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Horseback riding is the shit!" Emma laughed.

"Yes, well even if it is as you say, 'the shit' Daisy-Mae needs rest." Regina slowed down.

"Fine by me. Wanna go get ice cream?" Emma watched as Regina got off the horse and held out her hand.

"What's this ice cream you speak of?" Emma took Regina's hand.

"It's like a milkshake without the milk. You had a chocolate one yesterday afternoon at Granny's, remember?" Regina nodded and lead Daisy back into her pen.

After packing up and putting everything back Emma and Regina made their way to Ice Queen's Ice Cream, which was surprisingly open, then again it was 8:30 in the morning.

Regina and Emma walked to the pier and sat down with their cups of ice cream, shoes off and legs dangling over the edge.

"EMMMM-MAAAAHHHHH!" Regina sighed after taking her first spoonful of cookie dough ice cream.

"Yeah..." Emma laughed.

"So good. How'd you say it...ah yes, 'the shit.'" Regina grinned.

"Yes, well, Reggie this teaches you one thing," Emma paused for dramatic effect, "I'm always right when it comes to good eatin'."

"Reggie... really...my name is Regina." Regina smiled.

"You called me Emmy!"

"Okay I'll make you a deal," Regina turned and looked at Emma, "You can call me Reggie and Princess if I can call you Emmy and Bean." **(Quick A/N: I was gonna do Renegade, but Beanie is like a nickname for petite women and I thought Bean would be cutest.)**

"Alright, Princess, you've got yourself a deal." Emma took another spoonful of ice cream.

"You know what I find humorous?" Regina started.

"I'm listening." Emma closed her eyes.

"We were riding for about five and a half hours. We left around 1 got there about 2 and I taught you everything you need to know at the moment by 3 and a half." Regina smiled.

"I guess you are, right."

They sit like that for a bit in silence just taking in the cool air.

Both lying their head on the other semi-sleep.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

Mother would kill me if she knew where I was right now much less who I'm with. She's beautiful... and she sees the world much different than anyone I grew up with. She never has to be anything more than Emma. She isn't a princess or prince, queen or king, she's just Emma Swan. Nothing wrong with that at all.

"Emma...we should probably start to head back. It's 9:13."

Emma laid her head on my shoulder, "But I don't wanna go. I like just being here with you." She smiled sleepily.

"It's not that far we can go back and go sleep." I slipped my hands into hers and started to get up with Emma following my lead.

"I miss my mom..." I randomly state as we are walking down the road. Literally on the road and not on the safer route to the side.

"I thought you were scared of her?" Emma glanced as me.

"I am, but I still love her. She isn't one of those mothers that makes you cookies and pats you on the back, but she wasn't the worst. She works a lot. When I was younger I'd always want to play with her, but she was working. She didn't cuddle me, but she did provide for me. I felt an odd sensation with her not safe because she does beat me, but I know when it comes down to it she would always protect me."

 _No, she wouldn't! Stop being so dependent upon others. She's right you're pathetic!_

 _Great the voices are back._

 _Regina you are meant to be queen and you hold powerful magic, but instead of using it to make this peasant bow down, you confide your secrets. Idiot! She is going to tell everyone everything now...stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"Reggie, Reggie, Regina!" Emma snaps me back to reality.

"Sorry...what?"

"We're here...are you okay?" Emma and I step into the apartment building and knock on Mary-Margret's door.

"My dark magic...sometimes it uh it speaks an-" I'm cut off by the door swinging open.

"There you are! Jesus Emma, Regina you scared me!" Mary-Margret hugged Emma and was about to hug me when i swiftly moved towards the side.

"We just visited the stables. Fear not was nothing grand." I folded my arms and looked down.

"Um alright, where'd ya get the clothes I thought we were going shopping later today."

"Reggie magicked them up this morning." Emma smiled brightly and add, "But I'd still like to go shopping of that's cool with you."

"Of course!" Mary-Margret smiled.

"May I go to the room and have a nap first?" I asked timidly.

Mary-Margret gave a confused look before quickly smiling and saying, "Of course."

Emma leaned close and whisper in my ear, "I'll be up in a second I need to talk to Mary-Margret."

I nodded and continued onward towards the stairs.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

I slowly sit on the couch and Mary-Margret sits on the opposite side.

"You are my mom, right?"

" Yes, I am. " M-M responds.

"What is our relationship like?" I say hoping it's okay.

"At first before I knew you were my daughter we were really good friends. Then when we found out our relationship became kind of strained. After we made it past that stage we have been really close. You love me and I love you. Once you realized that you started to feel safe and loved, I guess." M-M smiled at me.

" Y-you love m-me? " I started to choke on my words as a wave of emotion swept over me.

"Very much and your father, too. I believe you two have more in common which is why you began to trust him first. None the less, I love you unconditionally always have and always will. " As soon as she said unconditionally I broke and let my emotions take over. I then practically lunged into her arms.

 **A/N: Hey kiddies sorry I have been so MIA, well, not really because I've still been reading fics. Anywho I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter I just when they go the mall, but I can confirm that it's pure humor all the way. Hope you loved this review your suggestions or questions, thanks 😊 (ps: writing on my tablet sorry if there are spelling errors.**


	5. Beta

**Hi guys,**

 **I will be updating soon possibly today maybe tomorrow. Currently I'm looking for a beta reader. If you are interested please PM me or review. I'm also accepting beta requests.**

 **Thanks, Lex.**


	6. Chapter 5

"No, I'm not going in there!" Regina yelled at M-M.

"Come on, Regina, it is just a dressing room." Mary-Margret bit her tongue to keep herself from falling out laughing.

"Ms. Mary-Margret, this room contains multiple stalls that are not fully closed. There's a curtain that serves as a barrier between rooms! I simply cannot change in there."

"Come on, Reggie, I'll go in with you and protect you from any possible dangers." Emma smiled and slid her hand into Regina's.

"Possible dangers, like ogres, or spiders, o-or mermaids, or pirates, or giants, or jumble bugs, or-" Regina continued her endless list of her fears while Emma tried to follow along without laughing.

"Is there anything she is not afraid of?" Belle said in Rumpelstiltskin's ear.

Snow had invited Belle, Rumple, Ruby, and Zelena to keep both teens in check if something were to happen. Belle with her research, Rumple with his magic, Ruby with her wolf senses, and Zelena with her extensive knowledge about her sister and magic.

"-or roaches. You know that if a nuclear bomb hit the world then roaches would survive and we'd all die? Emma, that's how powerful those little critters are." Regina elaborated.

"Okay, okay, but I'll be there to save you and we don't have 75 percent of what you just named in this world. Come on." Emma took the clothing from M-M's hand and pulled Regina in a dressing room.

"She's adorable at this age and so well behaved." Belle commented on Regina.

"Emma on the other hand is like a little devil. I mean once you get to know her she is okay, but my God she has has a temper." Ruby replied.

"Completely different from their older selves. Hopefully, the spell will go off soon. It is odd when Regina calls me Ms. Mary-Margret."

"You think she is adorable now, should have met Regina when we were ten. She was probably the most kind person I'd ever met. She was still scared of everything though. None the less her fear never stopped her from going on her little adventures." Zelena smiled fondly.

"Adventures, you have to tell us."

"So says the bookworm." Zelena teased, of course Rumple being protective shot her a death causing glare, then added, "Alright, fine. First let's go in one of the dressing rooms, I need to sit."

"It's funny how you are no longer pregnant, but still act like you are." Belle teased back.

 **Emma's P.O.V.**

"Are they still talking? You'd think the wicked witch, the dark one, the bookworm, the fugitive princess lady, and the werewolf would have less in common."

"It does sound quite absurd when you phrase it like that. At least they all seem quite gay." As soon as the word left Regina's mouth I was to the ground laughing.

"Bean, are you alright?"

"Regina you are hilarious." I say wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Emma, gay means happy where I'm from. I forgot it meant being homosexual here." Regina blushes adorably.

 _Wait, no, not adorably. She blushed um... dumbly , yes dumb blushing. Her dumb blushing... and her dumb laugh. Gawwdd her dumb smile._

"It means both here it was just funny to see you say that about them so casually. It's actually kind of nice for someone not to make a dumb joke about it."

"Yes, I suppose it should be in your world. " Reggie folded her arms.

After a while filled of small talk with Regina we rejoined the adults.

"Hey, what took you all so long?" Mary asked.

"Well, we finished a while ago, but we didn't want to disturb you. "

"Alright we just thought since it's about noon, we could grab some food at the food court. Would you two be up for that?"

Before anyone has a chance to object, like that would stop me, I said, "Yup, sounds great."

"It's food not Winter Solstice. I do not understand your joy over such basic things like food." Regina says still bitter from earlier.

"Don't be bitter. You love chocolate as much do." I nudge her with my shoulder and finally get a small smile out of her.

"Are we going to eat or just stand here and listen to their endless flirting?" Rumple grumbled.

"We are not flirting! We are just... um... getting to know each other!"

" Are too. " Rumple continued.

"Are not."

" Are too. "

"Are not."

"Are too."

" Are not, Reggie, tell him!" I point at Mr. Gold for added effect.

"Umm...what's flirting?" Regina scrunched up her nose subconsciously and adorably.

 _Brain, we have been over this. It's dumb not adorable._

"Courting, dearie." Rumple replied.

"You are funny if she was courting me I'd have a new goat and horse." Regina laughed to herself, "No what does it really mean?"

Rumple looked her up and down then walked away to the food court.

"To the food court!" I point in the direction and march towards it.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Regina, what's it like being a princess?" Emma asked Regina as the sat down at at a table, waiting for the others.

"It's okay...it's really just a lot of work." Regina took a sip oh her milkshake.

"Don't all princesses just smile, wave, and I don't know...sing?" Regina laughed, practically chocking on her shake.

"Sing, Bean, just no. I can't speak for all royals, but I have classes all day. Like: proper manners, english, reading, science, art, ridding lessons, etc., and then we have balls. I try my best to just hide away during the balls because I was pulled out of dance classes. It really is so much work."

"To much if you ask me." Regina hummed in agreement.

After a little while Emma got tired of the silence and decided to tell Regina a joke.

"A man walks into a bar...ouch!"

"I do not understand this realm's humor." Regina sighed.

"Okay, what comes after smooth d?" Emma laughed to herself.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Smooth E, hahaha." Emma laughed and Regina just tried to understand the joke.

"Come on, 'Gina, that was top notch humor. Okay, knock knock."

"Why are you saying knock repeatedly?" Regina tilted her head slightly.

"You're supposed to say who's there..."

"But there is no door."

"Just say it and then say who after what I say next."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow w-" Regina shrieked as Emma interrupted her statement with a long, "Moo."

"That was scary not funny." Regina pouted.

"What was scary?" Snow popped up out of nowhere.

* * *

"Today was fun. Thank you, Mrs. Mary-Margret, Mr. Rumplestilskin, Ms. Zelena, Mrs. Belle, and Ms. Ruby."

"Yeah thanks," Emma hopped onto the couch of the apartment.

Regina started walking over to the couch to sit with Emma, but then started getting dizzy and had to stop.

"Regina...are you okay?" Mary-Margret asked.

"I'm fine, thanky-" Just like that she collapsed onto the floor.

"Regi-" Emma was about to rush over to her, but she passed out before she could.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry, everyone. School has been killing me lately. I have ofc been reading fanfics, but I haven't had enough time or inspiration to write any chapters. Sorry this took ten million months. DM or review and suggestions. Thx loves, 😊.**


End file.
